Conventionally, game apparatuses, which allow a player to perform game operations using a touch panel, have been proposed. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-218778 discloses a game apparatus which allows a player to perform game operations using a touch panel and operation keys. This game apparatus allows a player to control a control object by using the touch panel and the operation keys. When performing an input on the touch panel, the player performs an operation to touch an input plane of the touch panel (touch operation). The game apparatus detects a position which has been inputted by this touch operation (i.e., detects a touched position) (hereinafter, referred to as an input position). The game apparatus uses the input position as an instruction from the player, and performs game processing.
Conventionally, the input position is the only input information obtained from the touch operation. That is, information obtained from the touch operation is a single type of information. For this reason, game processing which can be performed by the touch operation is limited, and complex processing cannot be performed by using a single touch operation as input information. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-218778 discloses that a player performs a touch operation on an object appearing in a game space in order to specify the object. An instruction to specify the object is the only instruction the player can provide by the touch operation. In other words, processing to specify the object is the only processing which is performed by using the touch operation as input information. In order to perform processing to cause the specified object to perform a particular action, the player is required to perform an additional operation on the touch panel or on the operation keys.
Therefore, certain example embodiments provide a computer-readable storage medium for storing a game program and a game apparatus, which allow more complex processing to be performed by a touch operation.
Certain example embodiments have the following features to achieve the object mentioned above. Note that, reference numerals, supplementary descriptions and the like indicated between parentheses herein are merely provided to facilitate the understanding of the present invention as claimed in the claims in relation to the later-described embodiment, rather than limiting the present invention in any way.
A first aspect of the present invention is a computer-readable storage medium for storing a game program (60) to be executed by a computer (CPU core 21) of a game apparatus (10) comprising: an input device having an input plane on which an input operation is performed (touch panel 15); and a microphone (33). The game program causes the computer to perform an input position obtaining step (S2), a first operation sound obtaining step (S3) and a game process step (S4, S6). At the input position obtaining step, the computer obtains, from the input device, an input position on which the input operation has been performed. At the first operation sound obtaining step, the computer obtains, from the microphone, an operation sound occurring due to the input operation. At the game process step, the computer performs a game process by using the input position obtained at the input position obtaining step and the operation sound obtained at the first operation sound obtaining step.
In a second aspect of the present invention, the game program may further cause the computer to perform a feature information calculation step (S5) of calculating, by performing a predetermined calculation process on the operation sound obtained at the first operation sound obtaining step, feature information indicating a feature of the operation sound. In this case, at the game process step, the computer performs the game process by using the input position obtained at the input position obtaining step and the feature information, and at the feature information calculation step, the computer changes a detail of the predetermined calculation process in accordance with the input position obtained at the input position obtaining step.
In a third aspect of the present invention, the feature information calculation step may include a filter determining step (S21), a filtering process step (S23) and a feature calculation step (S24). At the filter determining step, the computer determines, based on the input position, a characteristic of a filter to be used at the predetermined calculation process. At the filtering process step, the computer performs a filtering process on a signal of the operation sound, by using the determined characteristic of the filter. At the feature calculation step, the computer calculates the feature information from the operation sound on which the filtering process has been performed. In certain example embodiments, the filter performs some kind of arithmetic processing on input data, and outputs different data from the input data. The filter is not limited to such a filter as a high-pass filter, low-pass filter, or a band-pass filter for extracting a particular frequency component, but includes, for example, a filter for amplifying a particular frequency component of input data and outputting the amplified frequency component.
In a fourth aspect of the present invention, at the filter determining step, the computer may determine, based on the input position, a frequency passband of the filter to be used.
In a fifth aspect of the present invention, the feature information calculation step may include a rate determining step, an amplifying process step and a feature calculation step. At the rate determining step, the computer determines, based on the input position, an amplification rate for amplifying a signal of the operation sound. At the amplifying process step, the computer performs a process for amplifying the signal of the operation sound by using the determined amplification rate. At the feature calculation step, the computer calculates, from the operation sound on which the process for amplifying the signal of the operation sound has been performed, volume of the operation sound, as the feature information.
In a sixth aspect of the present invention, the game program may further cause the computer to perform an instruction step (S31), a second operation sound obtaining step (S33), a process determining step (S35) and a storing step (S36). At the instruction step, the computer instructs a user to perform an input operation on the input plane. At the second operation sound obtaining step, the computer obtains, from the microphone, an operation sound occurring due to the input operation that is performed, in response to an instruction provided at the instruction step, on a position within a predetermined area of the input plane. At the process determining step, the computer determines, based on the operation sound obtained at the second operation sound obtaining step, a detail of the predetermined calculation process that is to be performed when an input operation is performed on a position within the predetermined area. At the storing step, the computer generates and stores association data that associates the predetermined area with the determined detail of the predetermined calculation process. In this case, at the feature information calculation step, when the input position is within the predetermined area, the computer performs the predetermined calculation process in accordance with the detail of the predetermined calculation process, which detail is associated with the predetermined area by the association data.
In a seventh aspect of the present invention, the game program may further cause the computer to perform an instruction step, a second operation sound obtaining step and a storing step. At the instruction step, the computer instructs a user to perform an input operation on the input plane. At the second operation sound obtaining step, the computer obtains, from the microphone, an operation sound occurring due the input operation that is performed, in response to an instruction provided at the instruction step, on a position within a predetermined area of the input plane. At the storing step, the computer generates and stores association data that associates the predetermined area with the operation sound obtained at the second operation sound obtaining step. In this case, at the feature information calculation step, when the input position is within the predetermined area, the computer selects the operation sound that is associated with the predetermined area by the association data, and performs, as the predetermined calculation process, a process for comparing the selected operation sound with the operation sound obtained at the first operation sound obtaining step.
In an eighth aspect of the present invention, at the game process step, the computer may determine whether or not the operation sound obtained at the first operation sound obtaining step satisfies a predetermined standard, and when the operation sound satisfies the predetermined standard, the computer may perform the game process using the input position obtained at the input position obtaining step. In this case, a determination whether or not the operation sound satisfies the predetermined standard is performed such that different reference values are used depending on the input position obtained at the input position obtaining step. For example, in the case where the game process step determines whether or not volume of the operation sound obtained at the first operation sound obtaining step is equal to or greater than predetermined volume, different reference values are used depending on the input position obtained at the input position obtaining step. To be more specific, when the input position obtained at the input position obtaining step is close to a setting position of the microphone of the game apparatus, a larger reference value is used, and when the input position is distant from the setting position of the microphone, a smaller reference value is used. As another example, in the case where the game process step determines whether or not a waveform of the operation sound obtained at the first operation sound obtaining step is similar to a reference waveform, different reference waveforms are used depending on the input position obtained at the input position obtaining step.
In a ninth aspect of the present invention, the game program may further cause the computer to perform an instruction step, a second operation sound obtaining step, a reference value setting step and a storing step. At the instruction step, the computer instructs a user to perform an input operation on the input plane. At the second operation sound obtaining step, the computer obtains, from the microphone, an operation sound occurring due to an input operation that is performed, in response to an instruction provided at the instruction step, on a position within a predetermined area of the input plane. At the reference value setting step, the computer sets, based on the operation sound obtained at the second operation sound obtaining step, a reference value which is to be used for the determination when an input operation is performed on a position within the predetermined area. At the storing step, the computer generates and stores association data which associates the predetermined area with the reference value set at the reference value setting step. In this case, at the game process step, when the input position is within the predetermined area, the computer uses the reference value which is associated with the predetermined area by the association data.
In a tenth aspect of the present invention, the game program further causes the computer to perform a feature information calculation step (S5) of calculating, by performing a predetermined calculation process on the operation sound obtained at the first operation sound obtaining step, feature information indicating a feature of the operation sound. The feature information calculation step includes a fundamental step (S24) and a correction step (S25). At the fundamental step, the computer calculates, by performing the predetermined calculation process, the feature information indicating the feature of the operation sound. At the correction step, the computer corrects the feature information in accordance with the input position.
In an eleventh aspect of the present invention, at the fundamental step, the computer may calculate, as the feature information, volume of the operation sound.
In a twelfth aspect of the present invention, at the game process step, the computer may perform, based on the input position obtained at the input position obtaining step and the operation sound obtained at the first operation sound obtaining step, the game process for causing a controlled object to perform a predetermined action.
In a thirteenth aspect of the present invention, the input device may have the input plane set on a display screen that displays a predetermined game image. In this case, the game program further causes the computer to perform an object display step (S10) of displaying a first object (control object 42) on the display screen. The game process step further includes a determination step (S4) and an action control step (S6). At the determination step, the computer determines, when the input position obtained at the input position obtaining step and a display position of the first object are in a predetermined relationship, whether or not to cause a second object (control object), which is same as or different from the first object, to perform the predetermined action. At the action control step, the computer causes, when the determination step has determined to cause the second object to perform the predetermined action, the second object to perform an action corresponding to the operation sound obtained at the first operation sound obtaining step (an action to fire a bullet 43).
In a fourteenth aspect of the present invention, the input device may have the input plane set on a display screen that displays a predetermined game image. In this case, the game program further causes the computer to perform an object display step (S10) of displaying a first object (control object 42) on the display screen. The game process step further includes an object specifying step (S4) and an action control step (S6). At the object specifying step, the computer specifies, when the input position obtained at the input position obtaining step and a display position of the first object are in a predetermined relationship, a second object (a bullet 43) which is same as or different from the first object. At the action control step, the computer causes the second object specified at the object specifying step to perform an action (to move) corresponding to the operation sound obtained at the first operation sound obtaining step.
In a fifteenth aspect of the present invention, the input device may have the input plane set on a display screen that displays a predetermined game image. In this case, the game program further causes the computer to perform an object display step of displaying the controlled object on the display screen. The game process step further includes a first parameter determining step and a second parameter determining step. At the first parameter determining step, the computer determines, based on the input position, a value of a first game parameter relating to the predetermined action of the controlled object (a position on a ball 82, on which the ball 82 is struck). At the second parameter determining step, the computer determines, based on the operation sound obtained at the first operation sound obtaining step, a value of a second game parameter that is different from the first game parameter and which relates to the predetermined action of the controlled object (strength with which to strike the ball 82).
In a sixteenth aspect of the present invention, at the game process step, the computer may determine, based on volume of the operation sound, an amount of the action of the second object.
In a seventeenth aspect of the present invention, at the game process step, the computer may determine, based on the operation sound obtained at the first operation sound obtaining step, a type of the action of the second object.
In an eighteenth aspect of the present invention, at the game process step, the computer may specify, based on the input position, a position in a game space (an originating point of a ripple), and determine, based on the operation sound obtained at the first operation sound obtaining step, a detail of an effect (a magnitude of the ripple) to be provided to the game space in the specified position.
In a nineteenth aspect of the present invention, at the game process step, the computer may determine a degree of the effect in accordance with volume of the operation sound.
In a twentieth aspect of the present invention, at the game process step, the computer may determine a type of the effect in accordance with the operation sound obtained at the first operation sound obtaining step.
In a twenty-first aspect of the present invention, the first operation sound obtaining step may include a detection step (S2) and an obtaining execution step (S3). At the detection step, the computer detects an input performed on the input plane. At the obtaining execution step, the computer obtains, as the operation sound, a sound which is detected by the microphone at a timing that is set in relation to a point when the detection step detects the input.
A twenty-second aspect of the present invention is a game apparatus comprising an input position detecting mechanism (touch panel 15), an operation sound detecting mechanism (microphone 33) and a game process performing mechanism (the CPU core 21 performing step S6). The input position detecting mechanism detects an input position, on an input plane, at which an input operation has been performed. The operation sound detecting mechanism detects an operation sound that occurs due to the input operation performed on the input plane. The game process performing mechanism performs a game process by using the input position and the operation sound obtained by the operation sound detecting mechanism.
According to the first aspect, when an input operation (a touch operation) is performed on the input plane of the input device, a position, on which an input has been performed (an input position), and a sound, which occurs due to the input operation (an operation sound), are obtained. Then, the input position and the operation sound are used for the game process. Since not only the input position but also the operation sound of the single input operation are used as input information, the game apparatus is able to obtain more information from the single input operation, as compared to conventional techniques. Thus, according to the first aspect, more complex processing can be performed based on the touch operation. In other words, since a player is allowed to input, by a single touch operation, more information as compared to conventional techniques, the number of operations to perform is reduced. This allows the player to perform game operations in a simpler manner.
According to the second aspect, the game apparatus changes, in accordance with the input position, the detail of the process for calculating the feature information about the operation sound. There is a case where even if input operations are performed in a same manner, a frequency band, volume or the like of the operation sound varies depending on each input position. However, according to the second aspect, the feature information can be calculated by an appropriate calculation process corresponding to the input position, whereby the feature information is precisely calculated. In other words, the input operation of the player is precisely reflected in the game process.
According to the third aspect, the filtering process is performed on the operation sound. The characteristic of the filter to be used in the filtering process is determined based on the input position. This allows the filtering process to be performed using an appropriate filter corresponding to the input position. In particular, according to the fourth aspect, the frequency passband of the filter is determined based on the input position, whereby a frequency component of the operation sound can be precisely extracted by the filtering process. Even if input operations are performed in a same manner, the volume of the operation sound obtained by the microphone varies depending on a distance between the microphone and each input position.
According to the fifth aspect, the process for amplifying the signal of the operation sound is performed. The amplification rate for the amplifying process is determined based on the input position. This allows the amplifying process to be performed with an appropriate amplification rate corresponding to the input position, whereby the volume of the operation sound can be precisely calculated as the feature information.
According to the sixth aspect, the detail of the calculation process is determined based on the operation sound of an input operation actually performed by the player. At the calculation of the feature information to be used for the game process, the feature information is calculated in accordance with the determined process detail. To be specific, the process detail, which is to be used for an area including a particular position, is determined based on the operation sound of an input operation actually performed on the particular position. By determining the process detail in accordance with the actual operation sound, the process detail can be determined appropriately. Further, even if an appropriate process detail varies depending on a type of, or due to an individual difference of, the game apparatus, the process detail can be determined appropriately.
According to the seventh aspect, the operation sound of an input operation actually performed by the player is stored. At the calculation of the feature information to be used for the game process, the stored operation sound and an inputted operation sound are compared, whereby the feature information is calculated. According to the seventh aspect, the feature information can be calculated by comparing operation sounds of input operations actually performed by the player.
According to the eighth aspect, the game process is performed based on the input position when the operation sound satisfies a predetermined standard. This allows the operation sound to be used to determine whether or not to perform the game process based on the input position. In other words, the game apparatus is able to perform more complex processing based on a touch operation. Further, according to the ninth aspect, a reference value is set based on the operation sound of an input operation actually performed by the player. The set reference value is used when the determination whether or not the operation sound satisfies the predetermined standard is performed in the game process. To be specific, a reference value, which is to be used for an area including a particular position, is set based on the operation sound of an input operation actually performed on the particular position. By setting the reference value based on the actual operation sound, the reference value is set appropriately. The reference value can be set appropriately even if an appropriate reference value varies depending on a type of, or due to an individual difference of, the game apparatus.
According to the tenth aspect, the game apparatus corrects the feature information about the operation sound, in accordance with the input position. As described above, there is a case where even if input operations are performed in a same manner, a frequency band, volume or the like of the operation sound varies depending on each input position. However, according to the tenth aspect, the feature information can be precisely calculated by performing the correction in accordance with the input position. This allows the input operation performed by the player to be precisely reflected in the game process. In particular, according to the eleventh aspect, even if the volume of the operation sound obtained by the microphone varies depending on a distance between the input position and the microphone, a value of the volume can be precisely obtained by correcting the volume in accordance with the input position.
According to the twelfth aspect, in the game in which a controlled object is caused to perform an action, more complex instructions can be provided by a touch operation. This enables the player to provide, by performing a single touch operation, more instructions to the object, as compared to conventional techniques. This allows the player to perform operations for the object in a simpler manner. In particular, according to the thirteenth aspect, an instruction to cause the object to perform an action, and a detail of the action, can be provided by performing a single input operation. According to the fourteenth aspect, an instruction to select an object to be caused to perform an action, and a detail of the action, can be provided by performing a single input operation. According to the fifteenth aspect, two types of parameters relating to an action which the object is to be caused to perform (e.g., a moving direction and a moving amount), can be determined by performing a single input operation. Thus, based on the single input operation, the object can be caused to perform a more complex action. Further, according to the above sixteenth aspect, the player can control the amount of an action to be performed by the object, based on strength of the input operation (volume of the operation sound). According to the seventeenth aspect, the player can control, based on the operation sound, a type of an action to be performed by the object.
According to the eighteenth aspect, in the game in which a predetermined effect is provided to the game space, more complex instructions can be provided by a touch operation. In particular, according to the nineteenth aspect, the player can control a degree of the effect, based on strength of the input operation (volume of the operation sound). Further, according to the twentieth aspect, the player can control, based on the operation sound, a type of the effect to be provided.
According to the twenty-first aspect, the operation sound can be precisely obtained, by obtaining a sound from the microphone at a timing that is determined in relation to a timing at which the input operation is performed.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of certain example embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.